In a wireless communication system, base stations typically provide network access to subscriber units. A subscriber unit generally refers to a mobile wireless device used by an end user, such as a mobile radiotelephone. Base stations are generally stationary equipment that wirelessly communicate with the subscriber units to provide the subscriber units with access to a wired telecommunication network. For example, the base stations may provide an interface between the subscriber units and a public switched telephone network (PSTN) such that telephone calls can be routed to and from the subscriber units. Alternatively or additionally, the base stations may be coupled to a packet-based network for transmission of packet-based voice information or packet-based data.
In some areas, repeaters are installed in a wireless communication system in order to extend network coverage associated with one or more of the base stations. A repeater generally refers to a network device that receives signals from a base station, and retransmits substantially the same signals to the subscriber units. In some cases, repeaters may be wired to the base station, e.g., via a fiber optic link, and in other cases, repeaters are completely wireless. Wireless repeaters typically receive a signal, amplify the signal, and then retransmit the amplified signal to the subscriber units.
Repeaters are commonly considered a cost-effective mechanism for extending or improving network coverage. In particular, the use of repeaters can effectively broaden the geographical coverage area associated with a given base station. Moreover, the cost of implementing a repeater can be significantly less than the cost of adding an additional base station. Implementing repeaters in a wireless communication system, however, raises a number of challenges and potential difficulties.